Automated machines been used for decades to measure and cut mattress borders to length. Cord handle grommets and backbars have been automatically installed in advance of a measuring drive on many machines. Other machines have finished border edges by using drive rollers to pull border material through sergers. Fabric handles; have been made manually from separate material stock and attached to borders.